


The most important lesson

by Sylencia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, no power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Nyx has been fantasizing about his hot History teacher for so long now. Last year, he went to the lectures to enhance his culture. This year ? Only for the teacher. Keeping his eyes off of Mr Izunia is impossible, after all ..





	The most important lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by Jeejascoffee (Jeejaschocolate) from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

There wasn’t much Nyx could say about Mr Izunia’s lessons. Not in a negative way anyways. History had never been Nyx’s favorite subject but Mr Izunia could make it so much more interesting. Sometimes, it even felt like the man had lived everything he was talking about. From the Roman Empire to the Dark Ages, to the building of the country and Nyx loved these lessons. And he was starting to love History itself more and more, because of that precise teacher.

But, if he may be honest, Nyx hadn’t decided to continue coming to these lessons out of necessity. He didn’t exactly need History to graduate. He had decided to take the course the past year because knowing History helped increasing his culture and he had lacked some of it. It increased a lot with only one year worth of Mr Izunia’s lessons. And Nyx had found himself want to know more and more about the subject, because why not ? It had became a hobby to read books about History, more than an obligatory thing as it had been during all his time at school.

Really, the main reason why Nyx had signed for that precise lesson this year again, was simple. It was for Mr Izunia himself.

It probably sounded as cliché as it could get but Nyx really, really liked that guy. From his unruly hair and his weird fashion statements, to his teasing personality and lack of holding back. The man truly had no filter. If he wanted to say things like “Oh, how I wished I had been roman, back in the days, just to take part in these infamous orgies”, he did. He didn’t care to shock people, he didn’t care to be called weird or all the names Nyx heard people whisper in the corridors. That man was .. He was .. impossible to describe, really. And from the first time Nyx went through a lesson with him, he had been attracted with the man. It had made going back to school so much more interesting than Nyx thought it would be.

He hadn’t been able to go to college right away, as he hadn’t been able to optain a scholarship and, really, Nyx never was very interested with school to begin with, despite the way his adoptive parents had tried to push him to continue and go to college. He should have listened to them, Nyx was well aware of it. It would have allowed him to live a better life, rather than struggle for all this time, going from one job to another and hoping he wouldn’t get fired for being too honest and hard to work with.

Truly, Nyx wasn’t a bad person but he had his little character and he never really held back, when he had to say something. It brought him a lot of problems, including with the police but he was done with it all now. Hence why he had decided to go to college and now with a good motivation and way more mature than he used to be, Nyx had been able to get a scholarship and he had started college last year. At thirty years old, which made him one of the oldest students in most of his lessons but who cared for that ?

And so, Nyx had noticed that teacher right away. Of course he did. The man was hard to miss anyways and Nyx couldn’t stop fantasizing about him, he couldn’t stop staring, whenever he had a lesson with him and walking past him in the corridors was always a pleasant surprise. He especially loved the pleasant perfume the man wore, and that stupid fedora he wore on a daily basis, whenever he wasn’t in his classroom. And his eyes. Such intense, particular eyes that always seemed to stare into your soul and Nyx couldn't count how many times he searched for Mr Izunia’s eyes during a lesson, hoping for a glance from him. And often he received more than a glance. Often, he found Mr Izunia staring right back at him and smirking each time Nyx caught him. The way the corner of his lips would quirk up, his eyes shine and darken before he looked away again because they were in the middle of a lesson and he couldn’t exactly continue giving him bedroom eyes in front of the other students.

Really, it was obvious his attraction was returned and Mr izunia liked him back, at least in terms of looks and such. There was no denying it but Nyx also was quite aware that teacher/student relationships were .. very much controlled in here and doing anything stupid like going to the man for a hookup was hazardous, for the two of them. But he wanted to do something stupid like that a lot.

Today was no exception. Nyx was trying his best to sit still while in the middle of Mr Izunia’s lesson, trying his best not to think about how hot the man looked today, with that freaking vest and he was wearing his glasses and Mr Izunia always looked extra hot with glasses. It suited him. Nyx's thoughts couldn’t stop wandering around and he wanted the man to just bend him over the desk and fuck him hard. Which was one of his most common fantasies really, to have amazing desk sex with his teacher right after the lesson was over and Nyx's eyes settled on said desk for a moment, before he focused on the man again. Mr Izunia seemed to tilt his head to the side, his smirk widened and did he just wink at him ? Nyx couldn’t believe his eyes but it really looked like a wink. Was Mr Izunia aware of his fantasies ? Properly aware ? Oh boy, Nyx really should become less obvious. It was the first time the man ever did something like this but. They were in the middle of a lesson, weren’t they ? It probably wasn’t the right time. But Mr Izunia went on with his lecture unbothered, completely comfortable with the whole situation and Nyx held back a groan.

It made him want the man even more.

There wasn’t much Nyx could do for the moment though. Except focus on the words coming from Mr Izunia's mouth, rather than his mouth itself and what had he been talking about ? The Citadel’s building ? Or something of the sort ? Nyx wasn’t sure anymore but he quickly caught up with the lesson and the rest of the period happened without an incident. It was good, really. As good as any lesson Mr Izunia gave before and Nyx was thankful they were as interesting as ever, to help him focus on anything but the need deep down his guts.

It was only when the period ended that Nyx looked up at the man again and he tried not to bite his lip when he saw him sitting behind the desk he fantasized about some time ago, writing things down and nodding at the students as they were taking their leave and wishing him a good day. Nyx took his time to place his stuff into his bag again, as he had a free period right after this one and he eventually went to leave the classroom as well.

“Ulric ?”

Mr Izunia’s voice barely was a whisper but Nyx stopped dead on his tracks, guts tightening. It probably was the first time his teacher was calling his name, Mr Izunia usually didn’t care for names, stating he had too many students anyways. Yet, he knew his and Nyx shivered at the prospect. Sure, this could lead to something bad but remembering the man’s smile from earlier .. he doubted it had any negative side. Or so he hoped.

The teacher waited for Nyx to reach the desk to look up. He stared for a second, golden colored eyes shining behind his glasses before he took a folded piece of paper from the top of his desk and handed it over to Nyx. Nyx didn’t understand, at first, grabbing it without a word and Mr Izunia went back to what he had been focused on.

“Have a good day, Ulric.”

Knowing that he was now dismissed, Nyx left without a word. Was there even anything to say ? Nyx wasn’t sure what just happened but he waited until the door was closed behind him to unfold the piece of paper and he choked on spit.

An address had been written down. A whole address, including the building’s digicode, the floor, everything. One didn’t need to be a genius to understand what it was and there was only one indication accompanying it.

“Tonight. After 8pm.”

That .. wasn’t what he had expected. Really not. But Nyx sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

The hardest part truly was to wait until it was the right time. Nyx never was that much eager before, he usually was detached and his past boyfriends complained a lot about it. He worked this way and he couldn’t be changed, really. Tonight though ? Nyx couldn’t wait. For he had been fantasizing about the man for far too long and this was his chance to get into his pants. And he usually didn’t care for roles when he slept with other guys, he topped and bottomed just the same but .. with Mr Izunia, all he could think about was to be dominated. He wanted the man to manhandle him, to put up a fight with him, to push his head against a pillow while fucking him senseless. And Nyx knew he had it bad for the man but who wouldn’t ? The man was hot as Hell and sex on wheels. He couldn’t resist. And he couldn’t miss this opportunity either. Even if it was to be a one time thing.

Ardyn’s place was fancy. An ancient building, in the nice neighborhoods of Insomnia, old bricks, marble staircase. It was a wonder a teacher could afford anything like this but what did he know about the man after all ? Except that he was hot and actually gave him a date ? Nothing at all and Nyx wasn’t going to judge. For all he knew, this was some heirloom the man received, or he was renting the place, even with how weird it would be. His thoughts focused on his current situation again only when Nyx reached the right floor, the right door and he watched it for a moment.

He had prepared himself for this … date. Was it a date ? Nyx wasn’t sure. But he wanted to make a good impression on his teacher and he was wearing one of the only decent shirts he owned, as well as a jacket that he knew suited him well. He had re-done his braids especially for the occasion and he had freshly clipped the sides of his head. Maybe he had outdone it but .. Nyx didn’t want to disappoint.

Seeing Mr Izunia's smirk, when he opened the door after Nyx knocked, he didn’t. And he saw how the teacher gave him an all over glance, looking at him from head to toes before he pushed the door opened a little more, a silent invitation for him to come in. Nyx stepped in without a word, looking around in wonder as the place looked as nice from the inside as it had been from the outside and he shivered hard when he felt hands fall on his shoulders.

“Leave your jacket to me,” Mr Izunia purred behind him and Nyx closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool as best as he could as a finger was slowly tracing the line of his neck, in a gentle, yet erotic caress. Then, Mr Izunia helped him out of said jacket, he hung it near the door and he placed a hand down Nyx’s back to lead him to the living room.

At least, that made things clear. Obvious, even. These touches were .. something. The man couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Nyx liked it. More than that, he wanted them to fall in bed right away and start having fun. It wasn’t as if Mr Izunia needed to court him or anything, after all. Nyx already was completely willing and his whole body was reacting to the man’s presence.

Still, he sat down before Mr Izunia asked him to. Not with words, but he placed a hand on his shoulder, when they reached the couches, he pushed on it gently and Nyx sat, only to realize he hadn’t said a word yet, too smitten to even come up with anything smart enough to say. Nyx never was one to not know what to say but this was almost feeling unreal. Yet, when Mr Izunia sat in that chair, not that far and grabbed a glass of golden colored liquid, sipped it with a smirk, Nyx was at loss of words again. Was it truly going to happen ? He and the teacher he had been pining after for so long ? He’d pray the gods, were he any of a religious person.

“So silent,” Ardyn teased, his shit eating grin widening. “Are you shy now, after clearly fantasizing for me to fuck you on top of my desk earlier ?”

“How would you know ?” Nyx croaked, finally finding his voice again and there was no embarrassment in his tone. He genuinely wanted to know. And he locked eyes with the man, as if to defy him.

“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes ever since you started coming to my lectures,” Ardyn sighed, in an over-dramatic manner. “And you’re not exactly discreet. Not that I mind.”

Nyx tried not to snort, but some weird noise escaped him still. And he smiled at the man. He didn’t really care for what other people might think of him, he wasn’t in college to make friends after all. Only to get his degree and make his life a little better. Be able to access to higher paying jobs. This kind of things. Or so he hoped to manage with time. Nothing was certain for now, after all. But Mr Izunia did notice him this way and Nyx liked it. It wasn’t only a one way thing. Well, of course, considering the man had invited him over but hearing the confirmation was good still.

“Now, as you might know, teachers can't exactly .. bed students,” Mr Izunia stated, looking away and sipping at his glass again. “Meaning this is to stay as hidden as possible. Nothing is to happen in classrooms or broom closets or whatnot.”

Which meant that .. Mr Izunia wanted this, whatever it might be, to become a regular something ? Not just tonight? It was more than Nyx hoped for and he straightened in his seat, his eyes fixed on the other man.

“I don’t care,” Nyx shrugged, he smiled. “This place is nice enough.”

Mr Izunia looked around, he chuckled and shook his head, auburn locks flowing around as he did so. A beautiful sight, truly, it wasn’t often that the man actually laughed and Nyx liked it.

“Also, my one true rule is simple : we are to be exclusives,” Mr Izunia stated. “I am not willing to share such a pretty boy.”

It was Nyx’s turn to laugh, as he wasn’t sure he was a boy anymore but he didn’t mind, if what the man could offer him was up to his fantasies. As long as there were no weird jealousy crisis. Nyx had his share of crazy jealous boyfriends in the past and he was done with them. Really done.

“Sure,” Nyx shrugged, “But I don’t deal with overly possessive people. Any jealous comment and I’ll leave.”

“Deal,” his teacher nodded without a hesitation and he drowned the rest of his glass before he set it aside. “What about you come and sit in my lap for now, so I can see how good a kisser you are ?”

Nyx didn’t even try to resist. He had wanted this for so long, he had wanted this man ever since he laid his eyes upon him. Being invited to kiss him so directly ? Nyx wasn’t that thirsty but it was exactly what he wanted as well. And Mr Izunia's lips, when Nyx finally tasted them, were the most appetizing thing Nyx ever had before.

It didn’t take a long time for Nyx to finally sink in the man’s lap. It wasn’t something he often did, he wasn’t exactly a lightweight but Mr Izunia didn’t seem to care. As soon as Nyx had settled down, straddling the man’s lap, the man touched him. His back at first, exploring his shoulders, massaging them gently, then he followed his sides, to grab his hips gently and Nyx shivered, for these hands were warm and inviting and Nyx wanted them all over his body.

But the hands left his back, went for his hair and Nyx melted. If there was one thing he liked, it was having his hair being played with and it seemed Mr Izunia got the idea very quickly. Soon, Nyx was a mess already, moaning against the man’s lips gently, pushing his forehead again his teacher’s and shivering all over.

“It isn’t fair, I must say,” Mr Izunia whispered after a moment. “That I had to wait for so long to taste these lips.”

“You could have invited me before,” Nyx chuckled. And his comment wasn’t exactly fair either, considering he could have showed the guy he wanted him as well but he could tease just as much.

“Ah, but I was in a relationship,” the man admitted with no shame. “Now isn't the right time to speak of past relationships, though. Let’s get to the bedroom, pretty boy.”

The bed was big. Very big and Nyx could have moaned at the way the mattress dipped under his weight when he climbed on top of it, after taking off his shoes. If anything, Nyx wished he could sleep on that bed for the rest of his life but that probably was a little too straight forward. Their short negotiation did include being exclusive but it didn’t mean it was meant to last for a very long time. Only the time to have fun together and make the best of it. And keeping it a secret was important, after all. Mr Izunia could get fired if anyone knew. And he’d have to leave college as well. The consequences would be bad.

Yet .. yet Nyx wanted this badly. He wanted .. this man with all his might and he didn’t care for the risks. That first kiss had been promising. As well as the side glances, the smirks. The wink. Nyx was turned on with the whole situation and he wasn’t going to go back just now. Certainly not. And he liked how clear things were. There was no stalling, no hesitation. They both knew they wanted each other and they were going for it right away.

They could learn to know each other later, if they wished to.

Mr Izunia didn’t climb in bed with him just yet. He stared, eyes shining hard, tilting his head to the side. Nyx stared back, comfortable in the pillows and the teacher eventually smiled.

“A nice sight indeed,” he commented, before he sighed. “Do you have a preferred role?”

“No,” Nyx breathed out, slowly ridding himself from his shirt. “But fuck me hard tonight, please.”

“No need to beg, pretty boy,” Mr Izunia chuckled and he climbed on top of the bed as well, moving between his thighs as he did so. Nyx shivered, as the man kissed him again and he touched. Hands going for the man’s hair as he had been fantasizing to touch it for so long. And it was as silky and fluffy as he imagined for all this time. It was and his teacher seemed to like the gesture a lot as well. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Nyx didn’t doubt the words. Especially when he felt Mr Izunia ground his hips against his, as a soft teasing of what was to come. But Nyx couldn’t wait, he couldn’t and he was burning in need. His skin heating up at what was to come, his guts tightening and his cock straining, hard against his underwear, uncomfortable as it was trapped still. He had wanted this to happen for so long. And he hoped, he really hoped it would go well. Nyx didn’t like being disappointed.

His teacher’s weight pushing him down into the mattress made Nyx shiver still. They were only kissing for now, making out messily with no shame, just to get rid of some of the frustration. Nyx had wanted the man so much, he had fantasized so much about him. And now it was happening, Nyx wanted it to last as much as possible. And to go with everything he ever thought about. And he hoped the man had some stamina. He didn’t come for only one round after all. It wouldn’t be enough after more than a year of pining.

But kissing. Kissing was great, already. There was no holding back, no discomfort either. They were kissing as if they had been doing so for years already and Nyx was happy to realize his teacher wasn’t some weirdo wanting to fuck his students. It wasn’t some fantasy of his, or at least, it didn’t show. He wanted him as a person, just like Nyx wanted him back and not just fuck with a teacher. What they were going for wasn’t a kink. It was real physical attraction and it felt just right.

They were wearing too many clothes, though. Too many layers, even if Nyx already had taken his shirt off and he reached for his teacher’s vest, to open its button, he didn’t stop when he reached his shirt and Mr Izunia hummed appreciatively when Nyx pulled them away from him, throwing them carelessly somewhere in the bedroom. Shivers ran up his spine, when skin touched at last, Nyx didn’t wait to trail fingers up his partner’s back and the teacher pulled back, the two of them panting, the two of them breathing the same air as he did so.

“I hope you don’t expect extra credit,” he teased, arching into the touch and it made Nyx chuckle.

“Getting fucked for extra credit isn’t something I’d do,” he answered, trying not to look as offended as he could have been. He did enjoy sex, but not like this, not if there was a goal to it that was anything but each other’s pleasure. Nyx probably wasn’t as morally straight as one could be, but that was out of his personal rules.

“Wouldn’t be a first,” Mr Izunia snorted, burying his face against his neck and sucking on his skin. Hard enough to leave a proper mark and Nyx hummed, he turned his head away to give the man better access to his neck. “But … I noticed you the exact moment to set foot in my classroom last year …”

Nyx couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t the only one who had been pining, or so it seemed and he liked the idea of his teacher fantasizing about him at night. Sure, Mr Izunia had said he had a lover, before, a relationship and it was why he didn’t come after him the way he did today but .. as much as Nyx believed in loyalty, there were things that couldn’t be controlled. Being attracted to someone else, for example. Or so Nyx thought. He never was in a proper relationship before.

“You can call me Ardyn, by the way,” his teacher continued, lips moving to his shoulder, nipping at it gently and Nyx smiled. “I really want to hear you say my name when I’ll fuck you.”

Mr Izunia .. Ardyn didn’t wait for an answer. Slowly, oh so slowly, he continued to trail needy kisses downward. From Nyx’s shoulder to the center of his chest, following his sternum, to his belly and Nyx could only close his eyes and keep his hands into the man’s hair, hoping he wouldn’t stop just now. But he didn’t. Soon, Nyx felt hands against his jeans’ front, opening button and zipper, he shivered as his pants and underwear were pulled away from him in one motion, discarded somewhere on the hardwood floor and he finally looked up again, as if daring his teacher to continue.

He liked being a little passive for the moment. In control, somehow, as he was the one being taken care of but he wasn’t doing much, except enjoy himself and have the man do everything for now. Not that Ardyn seemed to mind. Right the contrary, he didn’t even seem to care, as he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, in one hungry way and descended on his cock almost immediately, swallowing the head and wrapping a hand around its base as he did so.

Nyx moaned in answer to the gesture, balls tightening in need, fingers wrapped around the man’s locks and pulling at them just because he could and he relaxed into the pillows again, enjoying himself for how long he could, as one of his fantasies was finally happening. And that guy was skilled with his tongue. Way too much.

It took Ardyn around two minutes to turn him into a needy mess of moans. Nyx was so hot, comfortably settled in this bed, with his cock being taken care of so simply. Really Ardyn wasn’t doing much except stimulate the head, he hadn’t even tried taking more than that but Nyx wanted to come so much already. It wasn’t the plan though, as Ardyn pulled back way too early, to kiss him again. Still, Nyx wasn’t going to complain, he shivered as the air seemed so cold on his cock because of how wet it was now and before he knew it, Ardyn was naked as well, his indecent body out for Nyx to ogle at it as much as he wanted.

“Move away, pretty boy,” Ardyn instructed, nipping at his jaw as he did so, golden colored eyes shining with lust as he did so, hands never leaving his body. “I’ve had something in mind for a long time now.”

Intrigued, Nyx shifted away from the man, he watched him as he lay down on his back and motioned at him to get closer again. Soon, hands grabbed his hips, Nyx held back a needy moan when Ardyn had him straddle his face and took his cock in mouth again. It wasn’t the same as before, as Ardyn wasn’t focusing on the head only anymore. No, he was craning his neck to take as much as he could and Nyx soon helped, tilting his hips down until Ardyn’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Overwhelmed, Nyx held the position for a moment, eyes closed and holding back from coming down Ardyn’s throat but the man pulled back himself, lapping at his balls gently as he did so.

“Get to work now,” he told him, in a firm tone. Not that Nyx minded the order in it. Not when his eyes settled on the older man’s cock, leaking precome hard and throbbing against his lower belly. “Don’t hold back. We have all night long.”

Nyx smirked, as Ardyn was going after his cock again, licking his length slowly as he did so and he didn’t wait long to do the same, tasting that nice cock without shame. And it was good. It had a nice weight on his tongue and a nice shape and size. A promise for good fun later, really and soon, the room was filled with moans and the sound of them sucking each other’s cock eagerly. It probably was the hottest thing Nyx did in a long time. For he had hookups from times to times, when he had time and a pretty boy decided to flirt with him but it was never like that. Never that hot, that .. free. Ardyn was older and he didn’t care for roles and that kind of things, it seemed. All he cared for was the pleasure and it became obvious when Ardyn deepthroated him again with no trouble, as if he had done so for all his life and Nyx nearly came from it. From the brush of a finger against his hole as well and Nyx moaned hard around Ardyn’s cock, he arched his back in answer, thrusting into the man’s throat as he did so, too high on his pleasure to mind more for the gesture. Not that Ardyn seemed to mind either, swallowing it all with no gag reflex, sucking hard in answer and caressing the round of his butt as he did so, a thumb pushing against his hole still. Not hard enough to force entry and hurt, as there was no lube but enough to trigger that itch Nyx knew well and made him want more.

That was until Ardyn pulled back from his cock, kissed his balls gently, as if to felicitate for something Nyx couldn't exactly identify. Hands settled on his hips, had them shift and soon, the finger that had been teasing him was replaced with a tongue.

“Ah!” Nyx exclaimed in surprise at the sensation, his back arching a little more and feeling his cheeks blush as Ardyn was spreading his cheek as best as he could to have better access to his entrance. “Yes,” he then moaned, closing his eyes. Yes, he liked this. A lot. A shame he never experienced it many time before. But Ardyn .. oh, he loved the man for how freely he acted. He couldn’t not love him. He just .. he couldn't.

Not able to focus on his own little job there, Nyx sat up to make it easier for the man, but Ardyn had another idea in mind, it seemed. With skill, the older man rose from his lying position, he pushed Nyx down on his belly, one of his legs folded on the side and he started licking at his hole again, caressing his back with one hand, his cock with the other. All Nyx could do was to grab a nearby pillow, to hug it, make himself comfortable, and enjoy himself.

“You love this, don’t you ?” Ardyn whispered and Nyx nodded, he hummed. “Good, because I could eat your ass for hours. I could never take my eyes away from it.”

“Do you always speak so much ?” Nyx questioned, only half annoyed as he glanced at the man over his shoulder and Ardyn chuckled.

“Always,” was his answer and this time, he pushed his tongue in, as Nyx was completely relaxed at the moment, there was no resistance. Nyx pushed back against him gently, moaning again and loving every moment of it. How couldn’t he ? This felt too good.

It didn't last though. Not that Ardyn ever stopped, he said he could do it for hours and he seemed quite ready for it, tonguing at his hole with no restraint, sometimes only teasing, sometimes fucking him with his tongue properly and Nyx wasn’t holding back his moans either, voicing how much he was enjoying himself and feeling his release come closer and closer with each passing second. The fact that Ardyn still was basically frotting his cock was helping as well, of course and Nyx wanted to warn the man that he was going to come but he didn’t have the time.

In total sync, Ardyn pushed his tongue fully inside him, wrapping fingers around his cock expertly and his free hand went to grab his hair. Nyx came on the spot, in a deep moan that almost sounded like a whine. He spent his semen on Ardyn’s sheets, unable to hold back and he moaned his displeasure as he did so because it was too short and he wished he could have lasted longer. But Ardyn didn't seem to care, as he continued to lick his ass for another couple of minutes, fingers soft against his now sensitive cock and playing with his sperm as he did so.

“Oh fuck,” Nyx cursed and at last, Ardyn stopped, kissing his way up his back and resting his weight against his back, nuzzling at his neck as he did so.

“Lovely,” Ardyn whispered against his ear, nipping at his lobe. “The sound you make, Nyx… I want to hear that again.”

Shivering, as it was the first time Mr Izunia was using his first name, Nyx reached behind him, to grab the man’s head, he smiled when Ardyn nuzzled his cheek and he sighed.

“You will if you fuck me properly,” he stated, his smile widening under Ardyn’s attention.

“So eager .. why don’t you enjoy yourself for a moment first ?” Ardyn offered in a kind tone. And almost too familiar tone. They didn’t know each other after all, even if the man spent the last fifteen minutes eating his ass until he was coming. But it felt simple. And Nyx liked this. He did. It was way more comfortable than tiptoeing around each other and making it awkward. “I’ll be right back. I really can't kiss you with that mouth, can I ?”

Nyx groaned at the loss of the warmth, when Ardyn left the bed but he didn’t say a word. There were dirty things Nyx was willing to do but kissing the man who just spent so long eating his ass ? He wasn’t sure. Of course, he showered and cleaned himself properly before he came but there were limits still.

“Here,” Ardyn whispered, pushing a glass of water into his hand as he settled on the bed again, sitting smoothly with his hips near the small of his back as he did so, when Nyx hadn't moved a bit. “Drink up before we continue.”

“Taking care of me now ?” Nyx teased and he smiled when fingers trailed along his back slowly in a gentle caress.

“Why wouldn’t I ?” Ardyn questioned with a soft smile. “I do intend to make this a regular thing, I might as well make you comfortable.”

“You don’t know me,” Nyx reminded the other, looking at him over his shoulder and he shivered under Ardyn’s intense gaze.

“I could say the same to you,” Ardyn shrugged, he sipped at his water. “Not scared I might take advantage of you ?”

“You can try,” Nyx chuckled, he downed his glass of water, set it aside on the bedside table. Then he sat up, not caring for how naked he was and how he tainted the sheets, he leaned against Ardyn's body, happy to feel the warmth of it again. “There’s no fun in that, though.”

“You’re quite right, my dear pretty boy,” Ardyn smiled, effectively kissing him now, never looking away from his half lidded eyes. Oh, how good that kiss felt. Like a promise for the fun to come and Nyx couldn’t wait. “Now, do you feel rested enough ?”

For unique answer, Nyx turned his back to Ardyn again, leaning onto his forearms with his ass up in the air but never looking away from the man’s eyes as he did so. For he loved the look in Ardyn’s eyes and no, he had no shame for acting like this. It wasn’t usual for him to be that submissive, in a way, but it wasn’t usual either to want someone to fuck him as much as he wanted Ardyn to take him. He didn’t bottom nearly enough, after all. But that guy was waking up deep needs into him and Nyx wasn't stupid enough to put up a fight that would only lessen the pleasure he was to receive.

Ardyn didn’t wait to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table, he poured it directly on his hole, making Nyx shiver as it was cold and he bit his lip but he didn’t move. He already was quite relaxed from Ardyn’s previous ministrations and it didn't even hurt when a finger pushed in, entered him deep and curled gently. On the contrary, he moaned, closing his eyes again and he left it for Ardyn to move him around, to settle down in a more comfortable position against him, the two of them lying down now and snuggling close.

“I want to kiss you,” Ardyn stated, doing just that as his finger was pushing into him as deep as it could. “I’ll have you on all fours later.”

“You're quite demanding, aren't you ?” Nyx breathed out, lips parting as pleasure was burning his veins again when his prostate was played with and Ardyn chuckled.

“Demanding ? I am but your humble servant and will act upon your desires with no hesitation,” Ardyn whispered against his lips. “Also, doesn’t it feel better when I am holding you, rather than just fingerfucking you ready for my cock ? I do prefer the strange feel of intimacy for now,” he smiled, then paused. “Don’t worry though, I will give you what you need the exact moment I’ll know you’re ready for it. No need hurting you, after all.”

Nyx moaned. From the finger, and the one added into him, but also from the words. He secretly longed for someone to care for him, to take care of him. Someone that would make him feel like he didn’t have to be protective and tough all the time and it seemed like Ardyn could give him just that. Nyx didn’t care if there was to be no love between them, no other feeling but their attraction and the need to fuck each other’s brain. For once, he wanted to feel cared for, and to give up control. And it seemed like Ardyn was willing to take this role for him.

Ardyn never stopped kissing him, as he was fingering him open. It was almost as nice as being fucked properly and Nyx wouldn’t stop shivering, he couldn’t stop moaning in need, feeling so good as he was. There was tenderness in Ardyn’s motions despite having four fingers up his ass, stretching him that delicious way. Nyx was enjoying himself a lot at the moment and he groaned in frustration when Ardyn pulled back. But, at least, it meant the real fuck was going to start and he watched as Ardyn rolled a condom down his cock, as he shifted behind him and grabbed his hips almost painfully. Nyx didn't need more to be back on his knees again, knees apart as he wanted nothing more but to be fucked this time and he trembled when he felt the man’s cock against his whole.

More than a year fantasizing about his teacher and he finally was going to get what he had wanted for all that time.

Despite the nice foreplay, Ardyn’s cock was thick. Very thick and Nyx hummed in displeasure for a moment, he grabbed the man’s wrist to silently ask him to give him time to adjust. Because fingers couldn’t compare with the real deal and it had been long since he last bottomed. Nyx often thought he should visit his usual sex shop for a toy someday, rather than condoms and lube but he had been quite busy lately. Too busy. Still, he probably wouldn’t need a dildo, now he could have Ardyn’s cock.

It took him a moment to take it all and Ardyn adding more lube as well. But by the time the man was fully sheathed into him, Nyx was panting, his skin tickling all over and his toes curling. He wasn’t going to last long, that much was obvious but Nyx didn’t care, as long as he was fucked properly. He didn't need to be anywhere tomorrow, after all. He didn't care if he was sore afterwards.

The first thrusts were gentle, in order for the lube to do its thing and Nyx let Ardyn do as he wished. It probably was showing too much trust but Nyx couldn’t help but think Ardyn would stop if he asked him to. There was such restraint in the man’s movements after all, he was holding back until it became more comfortable for him and Nyx wished he could have thanked him on the spot. He couldn’t though, for each time he parted his lips, a moan was escaping his throat and Nyx decided it would wait until they’d be done.

It was only when he was feeling comfortable enough that Nyx pushed back against Ardyn’s thrusts and he choked as he felt the man so, so deep into him. Deeper than anything he experienced before and Nyx knew he probably was looking like a mess, unable not to drool on the man’s pillow and his fingers clenching on the bedsheets but Ardyn didn't seem to mind. And he was strangely silent, for a long time, until he wasn’t anymore.

“Look at you, my pretty boy,” Ardyn commented, his voice hoarse. “Taking my cock like a champ. Now, you did say you wanted me to fuck you hard. Is it still your wish ?”

“Yes,” Nyx breathed out, unable to open his eyes anymore and shivering all over.

“Safe word is 'red’,” Ardyn informed him in a softer tone. “Don’t hesitate to use it.”

What came next was what Nyx had wanted. Being roughly manhandled by his hot history teacher, the man’s hand pushing his head into the pillow with such strength Nyx couldn't breathe properly, not that he minded, his limbs starting to feel like cotton with each hard thrust, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around them. Nyx was quite certain he never was fucked that hard before in his life. It was .. rough and bruising but he was loving every second of it. Ardyn .. truly, Nyx hadn’t imagined the man had anything like this in him, as he mostly, usually looked proper despite how straightforward he always was. He was a teacher after all.

But he eventually rested his weight on top of his back, teeth sinking into his shoulders and neck and that was going to leave marks. But, more importantly, fucking him with little restraint. Truly, they were like animals, breeding in a mess of moans and grunts and Nyx was pretty sure he had several dry orgasms in the process but his brain was too foggy to process its own situation. There was nothing but their fucking and the pleasure he was taking and Nyx couldn’t begin to wonder if Ardyn had been hiding his true face for all this time. Truly, he never appeared to him as being able to become such a rough man. Never. And yet, here they were and the thrusts almost brutal but regular. Not that quick, Ardyn truly was taking his time but he was fucking him hard and deep and fuck, Nyx couldn’t help but give in and stop resisting as his limbs couldn’t hold his weight anymore. He landed on the amazingly comfortable bed almost gracefully and Ardyn's cock left him for a moment at the sudden movement. But it didn’t last.

“Come on baby,” Ardyn was breathing against his ear, nails digging into his shoulder as he was holding him against the bed now. “We’re nearly there.”

“Yes,” Nyx moaned, nodding his consent to continue but he was sure he couldn’t move anymore. Not that it bothered Ardyn. Because soon, the man was making him join his legs, he placed a pillow under his hips and straddled them with little discomfort. Nyx barely had the time to breath when Ardyn’s cock pushed into him again and he hummed in need, arching his back the best he could, Ardyn’s weight effectively pushing him into the mattress with this new position.

None of them lasted long afterwards. Nyx was too overwhelmed with the moment, it was too intense for him to resist and he came hard, when Ardyn’s hand found its way around his waist and went for his cock, to milk it once more. There was little he could do to hold back anyways, when he was feeling so good and it seemed it was Ardyn’s case as well, as he heard the man grunt against his ear, then bite down hard at his shoulder.

The two of them were a panting mess. Covered in sweat because of the intensity of it, of how rough it had been and Nyx didn’t move, when Ardyn pulled back. He did wince, feeling stretched like never before and empty now Ardyn’s cock was gone but he didn’t want to move and Ardyn didn’t seem to care. With little awkwardness, he rid himself of the condom, he threw it away as well as the stained pillow, before he pulled the blankets on top of them, snuggling close.

“Let’s rest now,” he muttered against his skin and Nyx rolled on his back painfully, unable to open his eyes anymore. How could he ? His whole body felt numb, from what just happened and he wasn’t even sure he was awake anymore. Was this a dream ? But it felt so real. It did. Nyx knew it was, even if his brain had troubles processing it all.

“Then, we’ll see for round two ..”

Round two never happened, as Nyx fell asleep after five minutes of kissing Ardyn back lazily.

It was morning, when Nyx regained consciousness. The bedroom was bathed in sun, warming up the two of them as the blankets had been pulled away and the windows let the sun rays land on their back. Nyx was feeling so good at the moment. He was sore, obviously, from last night’s session and it was a shame they didn't continue after their first round, it was a shame he fell asleep but, as Ardyn was snuggling close, fingers running up and down his back, it didn’t look like the man cared much. There was such tenderness in the gesture, such attention and Nyx was having a hard time opening his eyes. He was feeling rested and so completely relaxed and it had been up to his desires and fantasies. His teacher was exactly what he had wanted him to be and Nyx was glad this was to become a regular thing. He didn't care, if they had to hide it, for as long as he’s be a student. So long he could come here and have the ride of his life at least once a week.

“Good morning ?” Ardyn tried after a moment, whispering against his ear as he did so, purring the words in the most delicate tone and he kissed his shoulder, making Nyx shiver.

“Morning,” Nyx drawled, his voice rough. “Am sore.”

“Sure you are, baby,” Ardyn smiled, nuzzling at his skin. “Am gonna take care of you, pretty boy. You deserve it for being so good last night.”

Nyx shivered at the praise, humming in pleasure as he did so and he couldn’t help smiling. The two of them truly had hooked up well and he loved the little names Ardyn was using with him. It made him feel important, in a way, despite the fact they didn't know each other that much. Boy, it felt so simple between them, and Nyx loved it.

“What about a shower ?” Ardyn murmured, kissing the space between his shoulder blades and sitting up. “I’d offer a bath but a shower tub is so much more practical for going dirty together.”

Nyx laughed at that, wondering if he was up to anything like that but .. he sure as hell was. Oh yes he was. That man could do anything with his body if he liked. Nyx wasn’t going to say no.

It took them a long time to finally move from the bed. Mostly because as soon as Nyx turned on his back, snuggled closer in Ardyn’s arms, they started lazily kissing, just the way they did the previous night. Ardyn’s bed hair was ridiculous sticking up to weird angles but he was just as beautiful as ever and Nyx smiled at the sight, he pushed locks away from his eyes.

“You hide your game well,” Nyx commented, he smiled. “I didn’t think you’d be that good..”

“Why thank you babe,” Ardyn smiled, eyes shining darkly under the morning lights. “We’re going to have so much fun together ..”

That they would, Nyx thought as he was kissing his teacher again, enjoying the feel of Ardyn’s lips, how good they felt upon his and he shivered hard, when a hand started running up and down his side.

“Let’s go,” Ardyn then muttered and he rolled away, left the bed and disappeared behind a door. Soon, Nyx heard the shower being turned on and it was appealing. It truly was but still, with how sore he was, it took Nyx some time to finally stand from the bed and trail after the older man. Ardyn already was under the warm water, running hands through his luscious hair and Nyx didn’t hesitate to step in with him, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling at his now wet skin.

It took barely a minute for the two of them to be kissing again, hands on each other’s body, Ardyn’s grabbing his butt with no shame. Before he could brace himself for it, Nyx whined as a finger started trailing around his sensitive entrance, lighting up his nerves with no time and Nyx shivered hard, he rose his leg to wrap it around Ardyn’s hip and allow him better access to his hole.

“I’d take you here and there, wouldn’t we need condoms anymore,” Ardyn purred between kisses, his hot voice sending shivers up his spine as Nyx was groaning in need. “Willing to go through with tests right away ?”

Nyx pondered the situation. He didn’t know the man personally after all, he didn’t know about his habits but Ardyn did say he wanted them to be exclusive with each other. Which meant a weird relationship at first but if there was one thing he could deduce from last night, it was how easy and hot it had been. He could do that. He could and he would and Nyx eventually nodded, closing his eyes again when the tip of Ardyn’s finger pushed into him carefully, considering the lack of lube.

“I must say,” Ardyn trailed, nuzzling at his neck and kissing him softly. “I hadn’t imagined I’d like you that much, pretty boy. Had a lot of fun last night. What about you stay over today ?”

“Why, can’t you do without me already ?” Nyx teased and Ardyn chuckled, kissing his forehead.

“Why deny ourselves pleasure when we could make each other feel so good ?” He answered on the same tone. “Isn’t it what you want as well ?”

“I do,” Nyx admitted with a soft smile, he kissed his teacher. “Though, I must admit, I really would have wanted you to fuck me on top of your desk.”

“Well .. I do have a desk in my office, here,” Ardyn tilted his head to the side, his finger never leaving his hole, slowly teasing him. “But I’m very up for some shower fun for now. If you want it as well.”

Nyx nodded quickly, leaning against the shower’s wall, he moaned at the prospect of having Ardyn kneeling in front of him and sucking his cock. He’d love that. Or anything that might come to him, really.

“I’ll be right back,” Ardyn whispered against his ear, he kissed the crook of his neck and left the shower tub, only to go through some of the bathroom’s cabinet and find a bottle of lube as well as condoms. It seemed Ardyn was keeping those everywhere and he soon was by his side again, resuming the previous position and kissing the life out of him.

As relaxed as he was and still a little stretched from last night, Nyx soon had two fingers searching deep into him, aiming for his prostate. Boy, did it feel good already and Nyx already was moaning, doing his best keeping himself up against the wall, the hot water warming him up so nicely.

That was until he slipped. His foot slid on the tiling because of the water and there was nothing Nyx could do to keep himself straight, he gasped in realization that he was falling down and hit his head hard in the process, almost knocking himself out at the same time. Soon enough, Ardyn was kneeling by his side, a hand against the side of his head to help him focus, whispering his name worryingly.

“Nyx,” Ardyn was repeating in a gentle tone and Nyx looked up but why was he feeling o hazy ? “Don't move, you’re bleeding.”

Indeed, Nyx frowned as he saw how red the water was turning under his body and he moaned in pain when Ardyn pushed the flat of his hand against his injury. He didn’t know what he hit his head on as he fell but … but it hurt. And the world seemed to be spinning around him.

“Alright baby,” Ardyn chuckled, kissing his forehead, then his lips. “So long for our little fun. I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry,” Nyx muttered, as he was trying to push himself in a sitting position, but his head started to throb right away and his sight whited out. “I don’t feel too good.”

“I guess next time, we won’t mess around in the shower, will we ?” Ardyn stated, turning the water off and leaving his side only to grab a towel to push against his injury, as well as bigger ones to dry them up. Then, he chuckled. “There are many other places we can have fun with in my place, aren't there ?”

Nyx did smile at that, despite how weirdly light headed he was feeling. And he kissed back, when Ardyn decided to embrace him as softly as he could. An apology, maybe. But it was fine. All was fine at the moment, even if he was bleeding that much in Ardyn’s shower. He had seen worse in the past anyways and he didn’t really mind if his promised day of lust was replaced with a day at the hospital so he could get some stitches. For Ardyn didn’t leave his side for longer than a minute that day, holding his hand and staying by his side as they both were waiting for a doctor in the emergency room.

Nyx didn't know where this was going to take them but he didn't care. All he wanted was to live fully, try things, with Ardyn if possible. Even if it led him to a hospital just because they thought having shower sex would be a good idea. And they did promise to each other to never try again, when they finally were free to go. The bathtub probably was a lot safer anyways.


End file.
